


Like the Old Days

by strawberrybubblegum



Category: Like the old days
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrybubblegum/pseuds/strawberrybubblegum
Summary: 有SPN恶魔附身设定。附身以后人会做一些平时不会做的举动，附身的时候做的事本人是清楚的，但是无法左右，嗯。【。另外毫不意外的OOC了，哭晕





	

**Author's Note:**

> 有SPN恶魔附身设定。附身以后人会做一些平时不会做的举动，附身的时候做的事本人是清楚的，但是无法左右，嗯。【。  
> 另外毫不意外的OOC了，哭晕

Caspar觉得今天家里好像有点不太一样。  
他刚刚参加完一个party，喝了不少酒，但是神智还保留着一点点清醒。他的房间有哪里不对劲，客厅里在他离开之前丢在地板上的脏牛仔裤和换下来的衬衫好像不见了，大敞四开的窗户也关的严严实实的，这太诡异了。酒精还掌控着他的大脑，让他口渴极了，冰箱里应该还有半瓶矿泉水。Caspar拖着酸胀的两条腿一步步挪到厨房，好吧，现在他可以确定今晚家里是进了鬼了。垃圾桶里攒了三天的外卖包装袋都被清理的干干净净，洗碗池好像也被刷过了？「天呐，Josh今天一定是被天使附身了！」Caspar简直想冲进Josh家给他一个大大的拥抱！毕竟没有什么事能比突然出现一个天使帮你把家里打扫的干干净净更让人开心的事了。Caspar哼着小调晃进浴室，一如既往的把衣服脱了满地，大声哼着没有调的Troye Sivan的歌，准备一会干干净净地拥抱他温暖的被窝。  
关水，擦干，吹好头发。  
开浴室门。

“你唱歌还是这样，比恶魔还难听。求求你可别唱了。”

？  
？？  
？？？？？？？？

“What the fu…！Joe??????”  
Caspar感觉自己好像被定住了，发生了什么？为什么Joe会在他的卧室里？还穿着特别宽大的白衬衫，看起来跟裙子似的，严重不合身，裤子还…裤子呢?!  
“Joe! 你的裤子呢？!这衬衫怎么回事？？这他妈怎么回事？你怎么来了？”  
Joe懒懒的靠着浴室的门框，从头到脚打量了一下刚洗完澡的Caspar，以及他匆匆忙忙拿浴巾挡住的某部分。  
“当然因为我想你了。”Joe微微仰着头看着Caspar的眼睛，眼里噙着笑意。  
Caspar怀疑自己晚上喝的酒是假酒。  
通常，他才是他和Joe之间比较肉麻的那一个，他总是忍不住想要把Joe抱在自己怀里，想搂着他的肩膀，想碰触他的身体，想亲吻他所有私密的不私密的部位。Joe虽然不会拒绝，但总是一副很嫌弃的表情，听到这样的话从Joe的嘴里说出来，Caspar简直不能相信自己的耳朵。  
“Joeeeeee…我也很想你，我每天一个人住真的好无聊，我都要怀念你的那些恶作剧了……等等，这不是你新搞的恶作剧吧？摄像机在哪？”  
Joe看着Caspar像过山车一样变化的表情，忍不住地笑，揽过Caspar的脖子，顺手关了房间里的灯。  
“当然不是，Caspar，我就是有点，你知道，有点想你。”  
一瞬间陷入漆黑的房间仿佛像个令人窒息的黑洞，抽走了所有分散注意力的人事物，Joe的鼻息就打在他脖子上，Caspar觉得跟Joe接触的那片皮肤好像发烧了。他下意识的搂住Joe的腰，觉得那里好像比之前更细了。Joe干脆把两只手都搭在了Caspar身上，两个人只隔了一层薄薄的衬衫，Caspar甚至能感觉到Joe胸前的两点已经挺起来了。呼吸声在两人之间越来越粗重，Joe抬起头，在Caspar的耳朵上轻轻地咬了一下。  
黑暗带走了Caspar的视觉，也带走了他的理智。  
即便没有任何光线，Caspar也能精准地找到Joe的嘴唇。他一直都想这样做，可是从来都没有机会，也没有勇气。今晚真是个奇怪的夜晚，Caspar想。Joe亲起来跟他想象的感觉一模一样，甚至更好。他们跌跌撞撞地摸索到了床的位置，谢天谢地Joe把他的房间收拾的一尘不染，不然不知道要摔几个跟头。Joe搂着Caspar的脖子，一条腿缠上他的腰，Caspar腰间松松垮垮的浴巾早就不知道掉到了什么地方，他只觉得自己很热，身下某个部位尤其是。高涨的体温燃烧着Caspar的思考能力，他太思念Joe了，他们分开住之后的每一个夜晚他都无法习惯一个人孤零零的公寓，今晚Joe的出现就像什么奇怪的魔法，正中他心底最空虚的部分，而且今晚的Joe温柔的反常，他为什么会突然一声不吭地过来，这一切都需要合理的解释，可是现在的Caspar没有这个能力，因为Joe的身体也明显地起了反应，他的下身坚硬地抵着Caspar的小腹，像再显然不过的邀请。  
“噢…Caspar……Caspar……”  
Joe不断喃喃着Caspar的名字，在他胸前胡乱的亲吻着，现在Caspar身上酸痛的可不止两条腿了。  
还得加上第三条。  
Caspar粗鲁地解着Joe衬衫的扣子，这些该死的扣子好像永远也解不完，因为动作太粗乱还扯掉了几颗。Joe含着笑意的声音传来：“easy，Caspar，这可是你最心爱的那件衬衫。”  
Caspar的脑袋轰地一下，Joe穿了他的衬衫，尽管大了好几圈看上去却意外地性感。Joe以前从来没有穿过他的衣服，即便有一次Joe所有衣服都拿去洗了，他也不会穿Caspar的衣服，这真是太反常了。  
Joe骑在Caspar的身上，俯身亲吻他的嘴唇，下巴，喉结，锁骨，肩窝，他胸前的两点。Caspar快要爆炸了，天知道他多想疯狂地操进这具身体里，可是他心底里一直翻涌出一股不安。Joe仿佛没有察觉到他的纠结，他一路向下吻到Caspar的小腹，没有任何犹豫地含住的Caspar的下身。“啊………”突如其来的柔软与温暖让Caspar差点就要在Joe的嘴里抽动起来，可是又同时像一盆冰水一样让Caspar瞬间清醒了过来。  
这不是Joe。Joe从来都不是这样的，他总是在自己想要亲他的时候别扭地扭过头去，或者在自己偶尔得逞之后摆出一副恶心的表情，Caspar经常为自己脑袋里浮现出的罪恶念头而羞愧，Joe把自己当成室友，自己却一心想睡他。他从来没有觉得Joe会想自己渴望他一样渴望自己，他甚至觉得Joe就是发现了自己这些不堪的想法才搬走的。今天晚上这种事，无论如何也不是Joe会做出来的行为，这不是Joe。  
Caspar凭借着找回来的一丝毅力，把Joe从他身上拉了下来。走下床打开了灯。  
“what…? Caspar……怎么了？”  
“你不是Joe，我知道你不是他，你是谁？”Caspar的声音颤抖着，他不知道这是怎么一回事，也不知道自己想听到什么答案。  
“我当然是Joe，你他妈认不出我的脸吗？还有跟你说了多少回你不要这样光脚走在地上，你当自己是铁铸的不会生病的吗？”  
Caspar快要哭了，他的声音听起来颤颤抖抖的，“你不是！你不是他！Joe…Joe已经不这么关心我了，他不会帮我收拾卧室，也绝对不会穿我的衬衫，Joe…对我已经不再像我们刚住在一起的时候了，他宁愿跟Josh一起出现也不跟我一起走…”Caspar眼眶红红的，“我认识的Joe绝对不会做今晚你做的这些事。你到底是谁？这是什么该死的恶作剧吗？快回答我！”  
Joe看着Caspar因为委屈和性欲涨红的脸，嘴角扯出一个Caspar很陌生的邪恶的笑容。  
“我没有骗你，我真的Joe Sugg。但我也骗了你，因为我又不完全是他。”  
“你他妈到底在说什么！”Caspar觉得自己要疯了。  
Joe眨了眨眼，他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛蓦地变得全黑，Caspar从未见过，吓得倒退了好几步，差点摔倒。  
“wow，你可不要摔倒，不然我们的sweet Joe可要心疼了。”  
顶着跟Joe 一模一样的脸，却完全不是他，Caspar甚至怀疑他见到鬼了。  
“我不是鬼，鬼太低级了。”这个「Joe」像可以听到Caspar内心的声音一样，  
“我是恶魔。不过暂时寄住在这具身体里罢了。一会过了午夜十二点我就要走了，到时候你的Joe还会是你熟悉的样子。不过你真的舍得我走吗？”  
Caspar觉得今晚的酒不仅是假酒，可能还加了料。  
「Joe」不管Caspar已经呆掉的样子，继续自言自语道：“你们人类不知道，我们都是真的，天堂、地狱、天使、恶魔，都是真的。你们应该庆幸，我们现在已经不做灵魂交易了，效率太低，真正纯净的灵魂现在一百个中也挑不出一个，还有两个该死的Winchesters，啊…”「Joe」丝毫不掩饰语气中的厌弃，这和Caspar熟悉的Joe倒有几分重合。“我们真的很难做，不过还好，人类的惊恐和惧怕一样可以填饱我们的肚子。说真的还是得谢谢你们的恶作剧了呢。”  
Caspar感觉神智一点点回到了自己身上，或许是因为它占用的是Joe的身体，Caspar反而接受了这个事实，但他又有一点失落，如果自己没有这么敏感，这本来可以是个火辣的夜晚，但一想这不是Joe本人的意愿，他更失落了。  
“噢不，这就是你的Suggy本人的意愿，我对你可是一点兴趣都没有。”  
「Joe」又听到了Caspar心里的想法，“Joe是个很棒的容器，寄住在他身上我总是能最快完成指标。可是他又傲娇又软弱，尤其是对你。”  
“什么？对我？”  
“是的，你们两个别扭的人真是烦死了。你想要他，他也想要你，但是偏偏又都埋在心里。人类啊真是愚蠢又麻烦……”  
Caspar完全没有听见恶魔的一系列抱怨，他的大脑在听到“他也想要你”就宕机了。什么？Joe对自己，跟自己对他，有一样的想法吗？Joe也会像自己想占有他的身体一样，渴望着自己的碰触吗？想到这Caspar突然意识到一个很重要的问题：  
“等等，你在他身上呆了多久了？”  
“这个…算起来，陆陆续续大概两年吧，说起来你们两年前腻歪的可真是让人恶心。”  
“……两年了你就这么霸占着他的身体？？我太没用了竟然没有发现……”  
“不是你的问题。随随便便就被发现的话我这个恶魔也不要当了。你放心，我只是附带着吸收你们恶作剧产生的惊吓，其余的我才懒得管，他的身体不会受到任何影响。这种宝贝容器我可是很爱惜的。”  
“那你今晚怎么突然……”  
“我要走了，我们老大最近遇上了点麻烦，人手不够。还有十几分钟我就要下去了。我实在看不下去我的sweet Joe每天这么纠结。他给我这么多好处，我总要也帮他一把，不像你们人类，我们做恶魔也要讲良心的。”  
“今天晚上，你本来很享受的不是吗？我可以告诉你你的Joe也是，我可以感知到他所有的情绪和心底的想法。我并不能改变他，我只是帮助他把心里最深的渴望释放出来。他会亲你，会想要帮你口，那是他心底充满罪恶感的冲动，我可以抹去他的罪恶感，却不能抹去他的冲动。他的灵魂就在背后看着今晚发生的一切，带着羞耻，又带着巨大的愉悦。我想你知道你应该怎么做。时间已经到了，我必须要离开，接下来的事祝你们好运了，软弱的人类。”  
一阵黑雾离开了Joe的身体，消失在了空气中，Joe直挺挺的倒在床上，Caspar担心的冲到床边，眼睛牢牢地盯着Joe，生怕他不会再醒来。  
幸运的是，Joe几分钟之后就恢复了清醒，眼前的场景吓了他一跳。他在Caspar的床上，naked，Caspar也一样，自己身上还有可疑的痕迹，不超过两秒钟他回想起发生了什么事，巨大的羞耻感包围了他，他的耳朵和脸红的像番茄一样。  
“Caspar，听着…这太尴尬了……”  
“是真的吗？”  
“What??”  
“是真的吗？Joe，你知道我喜欢你，疯狂地喜欢，我想知道，你也喜欢我，这是真的吗？”Caspar的声音又开始发抖，感觉下一秒又要哭了似的。  
“Yeah，right。我想大概，是真的，我可以确定。可是Caspar可不可以拜托你不要动不动一副要哭的样子，怎么你是七岁小女孩吗？”  
Joe语气里熟悉的嫌弃让Caspar觉得格外的亲切，他把Joe抱进怀里倒在床上，把头埋在Joe的锁骨上，贪婪地嗅着Joe令人安心的气息。Joe总是特别的好闻。  
“还有，你是猪吗Caspar？你的厨房也太恶心了！如果不是我今天过来那些垃圾你打算留着过节吗？哦对了，还有客厅！你怎么能把脏衣服丢在客厅里！…”  
Caspar听着Joe嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，觉得心脏都被阳光填满了。他吻了吻Joe的耳朵，又亲了亲他的嘴角，最后直接把Joe翻过来压在身下，堵住了他喋喋不休的嘴。他知道Joe是因为紧张才会这么碎碎念，他温柔的用舌尖扫过Joe的下唇，撬开他的牙齿，寻找他的舌头，Joe的腿挤在Caspar两腿之间，蹭的little Caspar又胀又痛。Joe没比Caspar好到哪里去，胸前的两点孤零零在空气中挺着，不过下一秒就被温暖的舌头包围了，Caspar贪婪地吻着Joe的胸口，感受着Joe胸腔里不断加速的心跳，突然很想在那里留下点什么，而他确实也这样做了——他在Joe的心口留下一个暗红色的吻痕，突如其来的动作让Joe忍不住泄露出一声呻吟，“噢……天……Casp……”每一秒钟都像一个小时那么难熬，他恨不得Caspar现在就操进他的身体里。  
Joe拉住Caspar的右手，往自己身下探去，Caspar有一双宽大的，温暖的手，比起来Joe总觉的自己的手看起来像女孩子的似的。当Caspar握住Joe硬的发烫的下身时，Joe发出了一声长长的满足的叹息，一切像做梦一样，这个场景不知道在他心里设想了多少次，即便是梦里，他也不敢放纵自己这样肆无忌惮地幻想自己的室友，可这一切居然真的发生了，他最脆弱的部分正牢牢地握在Caspar的手中，Caspar的每一下动作，Joe都觉得自己能直接射出来。Caspar看着Joe因为自己而染上情欲的脸，下意识的加快手上的动作，快感不断聚积，终于到达了那个点，他射在了Caspar的手里。没等Joe来得及反应，Caspar就着Joe的精液把手指插进了Joe的后穴，突如其来的异物感让Joe一阵恐慌，他从没跟男人做过这种事，可是Caspar俯身过来把他死死地钉在身下，哑着嗓子说：  
“Please Joe……Please……我会很注意的，让我进来吧，拜托了…Joeeeee……”  
Joe还不知道该如何反应，身体里突然生腾出一种奇妙的愉悦，他今天第一次体验到这种陌生的快感，跟射精时血液沸腾的感受不同，这种感觉更像是望不到边的潮汐，一波一波从四面八方涌来把他淹没，一种麻麻的感觉从尾椎到蔓延到他的四肢，他无意识地绷紧了脚趾，双手环住Caspar的脖子，把他拉向自己，他只想亲他，想和他疯狂的做爱。Caspar感觉到了Joe的默许，用了极大的努力才克制住自己把他涨大的阴茎缓缓的送进Joe的身体，那里面很热，把Caspar的理智都烧灼成了灰烬。为了不至于弄伤Joe，他一点一点提高着抽插的速度，Joe觉得之前的一切快感现在都放大了无数倍，他能切切实实感受到Caspar在他的体内，甚至能感觉到那东西的形状，前所未有的充实感填满了他的大脑和身体，除了猛烈的情欲他感受不到其他任何东西。即使不久之前才刚刚射过一次，他的阴茎又硬的像棍子一样。  
“Caspar……快，快一点……I gonna come…”  
Caspar深深地顶了几次，没忍住射在了Joe体内，Joe被浪潮席卷着，张大了嘴巴却发不出声音，眼前所有的光线都消失了，随着Caspar一起，他又一次射了出来。  
他们用了很久才找回了一点理智，这无疑是一个很消耗体力的夜晚。Caspar像搂玩具熊一样把Joe圈进自己怀里，一动也不想动。Joe的手指温柔地穿过Caspar软软的头发，最后搭在了他的枕头上。  
“Joe，我从来都不知道你喜欢我，住宾馆的时候你都不想跟我挤同一张床。尤其是最近，感觉你对我格外冷淡，我都不知道我们之间发生了什么，我好想你，我怀念我们一起住的日子，说出来你可能要得意了，我甚至会怀念起你的那些恶作剧。”  
“Joe，好多住在一起的人分开之后都变得疏远了，我真很怕你跟我最后也会这样，只剩偶尔一起录video的交集，拜托答应我无论如何我们都不要走到这一步好吗……？我还想……”  
Joe看着喃喃自语到睡着的Caspar，觉得他这样子特别可爱。他用气声轻轻地说：  
“我们当然不会，Caspar，我们不会，I can guarantee that.”  
他调整了一个舒服的姿势，准备一觉睡到明天下午。  
Just like the old days.


End file.
